


Running Late

by MelancholyTulip



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyTulip/pseuds/MelancholyTulip
Summary: Matthew is running late, and he wants you to forgive him.





	Running Late

“Matt?!” I shout as I made my way through the apartment door. I looked around the supposed empty apartment and groan. Where the fuck are you? I thought. I threw my bag down on the table, and hung up the keys. I then make my way down the hallway to the kitchen. I open the refrigerator door looking for leftover chinese food. 

“Hey beautiful” a voice says behind me as I feel hands run up my sides. I roll my eyes. 

“You’re late,” I say as I turn around and walk past him. 

“Babe, please,” Matthew says as I pass him, “I got caught up directing an important scene.” He tries to grab my arm. 

“Just get ready for Paget’s engagement party,” I say crossly. I walk to our bedroom and he follows me. “Matthew.” I turn around and he kisses me tenderly.  
“Please forgive me.” he says furrowing his eyebrows. I throw my head back and roll my neck, before I turned to face him. 

“Fine.” I fight back a smile as he smiled foolishly, “just get ready.” I turn back around and walk to the closet and grab the purple dress. I didn’t hear Matthew come up behind me. I shiver as I feel a pair of warm lips press against my neck, right below my ear. 

“Let me help you get dressed” he whispered seductively into my ear, causing goosebumps to erupt off my skin. I nod slowly. He slid my shirt up my sides, slowly pulling it over my head. He peppered my skin with kisses. He kissed the crook of my neck, sucking on it lightly. I moaned quietly. He smiled against my skin, and gripped my hips, pulling me closer to his crotch. I feel his boner press against my ass. 

“Excited are we?” I smirk. He nodded and grazed his teeth against my neck. I turned and he kissed me. I opened my mouth as I moaned. I let his tongue explore my mouth. My hand ran through his hair as I pulled him closer to me. He motioned me to jump. I did and wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked over to the bed. I pulled away, panting quietly. 

“We’ll be late,” I said as he took advantage of me. He kissed down my torso. Starting at the hollow of my throat, down to my cleavage, down to the waistband of my skirt.  
“It doesn’t matter,” he said as he sat me up. His hand traced over my face, and kissed my cheek lightly. I smiled. His large and warm hands danced up and down my back. I kissed him with heat and passion. My abdomen burned with desire. I wanted him.

“Matt,” I whined as he ran his hands up the insides of my thighs. 

“Hm?” he smirked against my skin. Ugh, he drove me crazy. 

“Can you please...,” I broke off with a moan as I felt his hand slip under my skirt. I bit my lip, I knew that drove him crazy, but what he did I would have never expected.  
He pushed me down and pushed my skirt aside. He slipped his hand under my black lace panties. I gasped loudly as he ran his hand across my clit. He kissed my neck as he carefully inserted a finger in me. I arched my back and thrusted my hips up to met his finger. He slipped another in me and curled his fingers up. I moaned uncontrollably as he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves, over and over again.

“Fuck,” I cursed out as I came. I pulled him down and kissed him, my tongue slipping into his mouth. I moved my hand down and gripped his crotch. He moaned as he moved his pelvis to line up with mine, and we were grinding. We hadn’t grinded much before, but this was amazing. I could feel his cock rubbing softly along my clit, the action made us both moan. I let my hands fall from his back to his belt as I pull it off, discarding it across the room. He laughed and kissed me, though it was a small, somewhat innocent kiss, it was as heated at the rest of them. 

“This is fun, but I’ve had enough,” he smirked as he pulled away from me. I groaned and pulled him back. 

“Fuck me,” I whispered in his ear as I slipped my hands between us to unbutton his jeans. His eyes followed my hands. He kissed my neck gently and then looked up at me. I kissed his lips lightly. He sat up slowly and pulled his shirt over his head, the sexy way guys do it, when they pull it off so easily. I bit my lip and smile at him when he threw the shirt across the room, right next to where my shirt lay. He lowered his head, his lips ghosting mine as he moved down my body, placing a random kiss here or there. He placed a light kiss on my hip that made me close my eyes and relax into the sexual tension already in the room. He moved back up my body, as softly and quickly as he moved down, to my chest. 

He took his time, kissing along the edge of my bra and breast, he acted as if he didn’t need to fuck me right now, like he had all the time in the world, like he didn’t have prior engagements. I knew how much he wanted, no, needed me, I could feel it, however he was teasing himself as he was teasing me. He lifted me up, smiling, kissing my collarbone, it was as if he’d never tasted anything so sweet before in his life, like a child trying his first candy. He undid the clasp of my bra, and let the straps slide gracefully down my arms. As the bra slid down my heaving chest, I looked at him in a new light. I always did before we made love, but I don’t know why this was more special. It wasn’t an anniversary, a birthday, a death, we were making love because we could. Nothing more, nothing less. 

He grabbed the bra gently, and discarded it to the floor. This wasn’t the wild animal I had just been kissing, this was a domesticated creature who was terrified of doing something wrong. I placed my hand gently on his cheek and he sighed and rested his head in my hand. I leaned in and gently kissed him, once, twice, three times, each kiss getting more and more intense everytime our lips met. He bit my lip as he pulled my body into his lap, cradling my ass in his hands. 

“Get this off,” he said thickly, as he gestured to my skirt. I carefully crawled off his lap and onto the bedroom floor and pulled my underwear and skirt off in one swift motion. I stood in front of him by the edge of the bed. He crawled over, laying down on his stomach, and grabbed the back of my thighs, and pulled my body closer to him. He placed a soft kiss between my navel and cunt. 

“You’re so goddamn beautiful Y/N,” Matthew whispered from in between my thighs. I threw my head back from the feeling of his warm breath. He pulled me onto the bed and kissed me softly before moving back between my legs. He placed two kisses on each thigh before he engulfed me. I almost screamed out from the feeling of his tongue lapping at my cunt. I pushed his brown curls deeper into me, as I panted from my impending release. Right before I was about to cum, he pulled away. I looked up at him with a pout, and he laughed. 

“I want to save that until I fuck you,” he said, his voice filled with lust. He pushed himself up and took his pants off, letting his cock spring free. I got onto my knees and went to put it in my mouth, but he pushed me away. 

“Trust me, I won’t last long if you suck me off,” he said with a smile. I smiled back at him and laid back, my legs spread, and knees bent. He kissed my knee softly before settling himself between me. He guided his cock into my cunt, inserting it slowly. My mouth fell agape, and I let out a soft moan, feeling his hardness in me. He let his head fall to my shoulder, and he gently bit into me when I clenched around him. 

“Fuck, Y/N. You’re so fucking tight,” he said roughly. I moaned as I slowly rocked my hips up, to get him to move. He got the message and started thrusting deeply into me. He knew exactly how to make me feel good, and he was hitting the right spot. I groaned and scratched at his back every time I felt him brush against my g-spot. I wanted him to go faster, but I knew he wanted to last longer so I grabbed his hand and put it between our pelvis’. He rested his forehead on mine and panted as he started to rub my clit vigorously, making me squirm and buck my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer into me. I wrapped my legs around his hips keeping him close to me. My body spasmed at my release, my cries filling the room. He sucked harshly on my neck as he and I rode out my orgasm, the feeling of too intense for both of us. 

“Matt, let go,” I said faintly, and as if a switch went off, he started pounding into me rigorously. His low throaty moans were enough to push me over the edge again, but I held it in as his thrusts got sloppy. He took my bottom lip in between his teeth as his cock swelled inside me, finally releasing, his hot, quick breaths fanning over my face. He steadied himself there as his cock went soft, never once pulling away. He whispered breathless ‘I love you’s’ half a dozen times before he finally pulled out, my body now feeling empty. We laid facing each other, the sheets now ruined. He smiled faintly as he cupped my face, kissing me softly. 

“Do you forgive me for being late?” he asked as he cuddled into my chest, closing his eyes. 

“Well we’re both late now, so I guess I have to,” I laughed faintly, stroking his sweaty curls while I looked up at the ceiling, basking in this perfect moment. He placed another small kiss on my chest. 

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Matthew.”


End file.
